Mythical Pilots
by ditto453
Summary: AT the end of the war the pilots disappear. Only to come back to protect Relena during a celebration for the end of the war. They discover that not everything is what it seams.


**Ya this had been running around in my head so… umm… enjoy? **

**I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!**

Three months after the end of the eve wars the government was finally sorted out and Relena Peacecraft was elected to lead the world during an interim of two years. It was decided that the new government would host a celebration in honor of the Heroes of the war. Unfortunately after the war The Gundam pilots went into hiding and few could get in contact with them. Despite the problems finding the pilots the government received word that all five of them would be at the celebration.

The night of the celebration came faster than many expected and soon the celebration itself began. The only thing that was missing was the Gundam pilots themselves, the soldiers of the eve wars had arrived slightly early so they could get everything arranged. Soon the time came and the celebration had to begin with or without the pilots. As the parade started Relena sighed and looked to the sky, just in time to see a shadow dart across the rooftop. Startled Relena continued to look at the roofs and noticed a shadow moving in time with her. Relena smiled and nodded ever so slightly and the shadow disappeared from sight. She then signaled to Une who was standing near her. Une walked up to her with a raised eyebrow and Relena jerked her head in the direction of the rooftops. Une's eyes widened a bit and she glanced at the rooftops, just in time to see a shadow appear and look down at them. Even with the dim lighting she saw a pair of Prussian blue eyes look at her. Une inclined her head slightly and the shadow vanished once more.

Turning to Relena she said "I am happier now that I know those five are here."

Relena asked in a low voice "How do you know all five of them are here?"

Une eyed Relena and replied "they are the only ones that understand each other so I believe they would stick together."

"True what those five boys went through may never fully be known simply because they will not talk about it."

Une did not answer but she did nod her head slightly.

As the celebration continued both Relena and Une would glance up towards the roofs every once in a while. They walked toward the main square of the Sanc capital and came to a raised platform with a backdrop was set in the center. The soldiers gathered in front of the platform and the television reporters taped Relena from the side not wanting to miss a single word. Soon the time came for Relena to give her speech on how the war had cost them. Just as she stepped up to the platform a shot rang out and one man in the audience dropped to the ground. Some preventer agents ran to the man and saw a single built wound in his chest directly through his heart; the man had died before he touched the ground. Upon moving the body the agents discovered that the man had a bomb strapped on his back in the guise of a backpack. The agents immediately turned to the roofs to see who had taken the shot. The soldiers and reporters followed suit and saw five shadows standing on the edge of the roofs.

Relena then began her speech knowing everyone had spotted the shadows. She spoke about the troubles that led to the war and the number of lives lost. She then spoke of the families and lives that had been torn apart by the war and the thousands of innocent lives that had been lost in the fighting. Soon she too looked at the five figures standing on the rooftops and said "Perhaps the greatest tragedy of the war is the fact that children were trained to fight in it." Spotlights were suddenly shines on the figures and everyone gasped as the saw the five Gundam pilots. It was clear that they were still recovering from the final battle as 02, and 05 had visible bruises. While 03 and 04 seemed to be favoring their right and left legs respectively. 01 was the only pilot that seemed to be unharmed; he was also the only one with a visible weapon. 01 glanced at Relena and nodded before he turned and disappeared. The other pilots nodded as well before they too disappeared. The lights panned around for a while before they fell on the stage or more specifically the top of backdrop. Looking up Relena could see Heero, Duo, and Wufei balanced on the scaffolding scanning the crowd for threats to Relena.

All three suddenly stiffened as one of the Video screens went white. They dropped to the ground and took up a basic defensive formation. Suddenly an elderly man with a lab coat and a claw for a right hand appeared on the screen (**AN: do I need to tell you who this is? It's J for people with no brain**). The crowd heard a snarl come from the stage and saw Heero looking at the man with hate. Duo's eyes had hardened into gems and Wufei's eyes seam to smolder. Relena looked at them with surprise and then at the man on the screen, but for the life of her could not figure out why they were reacting in such a fashion. Four more men appeared on the screen each one having a lack of something, each were wearing a lab coat. They then said something in a different language that no one seemed to know. The pilots disappeared and seemed to gather on the other side of the platform as far away from Relena as possible. It was as if they were trying to leave but could not get off the stage. Suddenly one of the men on the screen Barked something in the weird language and all of the Gundam pilots snapped to attention, seaming like perfectly trained and disciplined soldiers. Another man spoke and the pilots dropped the salute but otherwise did not move. Some of the soldiers got a look at their eyes and were surprised to see that they were dull and empty like the pilots were unconscious. One of the other men said something and as one the pilots kneeled down and rolled up their left pant leg, or in Heero's case rolled down his sock, and reveled small metal bands wrapped around their ankle. Another spoke and one pilots acted as one again as they reached down and touched the metal bands. The second their hands came in contact with the metal it began to glow, they then seemed to shatter into light particles that disappeared in a few seconds. The second the particles disappeared the pilots collapsed the men on the screen said one thing that everyone understood before the screen returned to normal. They said "the five we have taken from the animal clans have been returned to them and their memories are no longer blocked from their heritage."

Everyone turned to watch the pilots wondering what was going on they were shocked to see all the pilots in throws of intense pain. The Gundam pilots' bodies began to shift into other forms. Heero grew a tail and changed into something that resembled a wolf. Duo also grew a tail but his was thin compared to Heero's. Duo turned into some kind of large cat. Beside him Trowa also took the form of a large cat, a lion to be precise. While Quatre Grew a bushy tail and his ears became extremely big. Wufei's form though was not surprising; He turned into a Chinese dragon. The wolf "Heero" was the first to recover and barked something only to blink in surprise. He had not been expecting a real bark. He growled and nudged Duo, who had taken the form of a panther, to get up. Trowa was already on his feet trying to get Quatre, in the form of a fennec fox, to wake up. Wufei was merely looking around while curling his body around the other pilots.

Everyone then Heard Heero yell two words "Pilots Report!"

They heard a few mumbles and a general ok was passed through the group.

Heero's voice rang out again this time saying "Return to the safe house. We will sort this out later. Take different route and make sure you are not followed."

A simultaneous 'Right' and they all disappeared before everyone's eyes. Heero had jumped to the top of the scaffolding and balanced in a feat that wolves should not be able to. He nodded to Relena before he leapt to the roofs and disappeared.

After that the celebration ended quickly as people were wondering what had happened to the pilots more than celebrating the end of the war and morning the deaths.

**And that's a wrap.**

**Once again a random idea that I have no clue if I will continue Just had to write it.**

**And their animal forms. I honestly see Heero as a wolf, a lone alpha wolf but a wolf all the same.**

**Duo's form panther Stealthy but flashy when it needs to be, Need I say more?**

**Trowa he likes lions and they like him simple as that. **

**Quatre's form small but fierce. And it lives in the desert much like Quat himself.**

**Wufei? He comes from the dragon clan need I say more. **


End file.
